


curtain call

by lucienna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sadness, ballet metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucienna/pseuds/lucienna
Summary: Amélie's first ballet was Swan Lake.





	curtain call

**Author's Note:**

> for those who don’t know much of swan lake, odette is the heroine, and odile is essentially her evil twin (though they’re not actually related)

Amélie Lacroix’s first full ballet is Swan Lake. She is six years old, and she has the lead role. Of course, Amélie has been taking lessons since she was three. Her mother likes to say that she came out of the womb in a dramatic, dying-ballerina pose.

Her black hair is up in a tight bun full of black bobby pins (so they blend in), and she has new white shoes and a glittery tutu. She’s still slightly annoyed by the fact that her teacher is only letting her play Odette, when it’s _customary_ that _one_ ballerina plays Odette _and_ Odile. 

“You can’t be the heroine and the villain, Amélie.” her teacher tells her with the slight smile that comes with dismissing a six-year-old’s pettiness. “Everyone has to get a turn!”

Amélie grudgingly accepts it. The heroine is the better part, anyway.

After the final performance, in the car ride home, she tells her mother, “When I grow up, I wanna be a famous princess who a fancy prince falls in love with, just like Odette!” 

Years later, she remembers this. 

Still high from that first thrill, of fame, of the stage, of the audience applauding as you take a curtsey for a job well done, it became a forgotten conversation. Amélie’s reminded of that first performance every time she does the final twirl, and the sophisticated of Paris clap and cheer. Her silly six-year-old wishes for her life have always been of less concern.

Years later, she remembers, as Widowmaker walks down the stairs from the bedroom that holds her dead prince. For once, she remembers her mother’s response. Laughing, at the time.

_Well, you’ll have to be careful, love. Remember that the swan dies, when the curtain falls, in her prince’s arms._

Well, Amélie Lacroix didn’t die in Gerard’s arms, but she certainly, truly died as soon as he did. Now, as in the ballet itself, all that’s left is the evil woman. Widowmaker snickers to herself. 

The curtain has fallen, and her teacher was wrong. Not everyone needs a turn.

She can play both parts perfectly well.

**Author's Note:**

> widowmaker's story is one of the most tragic and interesting backstories we have in overwatch, and i'd really like to write something longer on it. in the meantime, have this. 
> 
> follow my tumblr at [@mercyofficial](https://mercyofficial.tumblr.com/)


End file.
